


You're warm

by morganrules



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Love, M/M, Making Love, Muslim Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power of Words, Romance, SaJinn, Sadness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "Your fingertips warm, softly etched words in a language unknown. Confusion sat upon a throne and ordered darkness his heart a home. Yet his heart fought on, still warm." - Emmy





	You're warm

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few months after Salim's encounter with the Jinn. I'm sorry in advance because english is not my mother language

 

Salim let out a soft yawn as he began to wake up, the sun rays shone through the curtains into his hotel room, bringing some light and warmth to his skin. He contemplated just staying in bed and falling asleep again, for it was a Sunday, but something inside him decided against it.

Unaware, he was shifting a little in bed, as if he expected to feel familiar arms softly wrapped around him, even though he was aware that it had been three months since their first and last encounter. His fingertips felt nothing but an empty space by his side and suddenly, he was gasping for air, realizing that he would never see his Jinn again.

He still remembers the last day he saw the Ifrit; Salim remembered everything, from the texture of his lover’s skin to the scent of his neck and he missed it all sorely, more than he missed his own homeland.

Salim shook away the thought and slowly climbed out of his bed, moving to the wardrobe and then straight to the bathroom. It was impossible to take a bath without thinking about his love stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel safely wrapped around his waist.

He touched himself that morning, thinking about the Jinn’s warm touch pressing against his skin, with whispers of hope and promises of love; all sweet nothings that he could only hope his love would hear even from afar.

Once he was done and more presentable, he wore the Jinn’s sweater, feeling its soft texture wrapping his body in a gentle embrace. Salim sighed, staring at the mirror for a while, noticing the soft dark circles starting to gain shape again even though he was happy. That was what he told himself every single day; he was happy because the Ifrit gave him not only hope, but also gave him freedom to be himself with no fear.

Salim sat down in one of his seats at the table and began to fix himself a breakfast, silently as always, contemplative. In his mind, he thought of a soft _Allahu Akbar._ Yes, his God was Great and He would never leave Salim forsaken.

The Jinn had been gone for two months now and Salim missed him terribly, but he knew that his Ifrit was gone for a good reason; it had to be. He let out a sigh and brought a hand to his chest, fingers reaching the soft fabric of his Jinn’s sweater. It was hard to refrain the tears, but he had to, for he was tired of crying every single day. His God would provide, he was sure and in his heart, Salim knew He would.

Today, Salim was going to try his luck once more, traveling around the city, from hotel to hotel, from cafe to cafe, until he could find his love again. He drove for hours with nothing but prayers in his mind and his heart on his sleeves.

He checked his watch to see that it was still ten in the morning, knowing he could be sleeping some more, but he couldn’t handle the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, he couldn’t stay still and do nothing. 

After hours driving, he had the car pulled before he decided he could not take the tension anymore. He was losing hope, but he couldn't allow himself to give up this easily. A few hours were nothing close to some months.

Salim could feel the sadness in his heart, but his smile said otherwise as he stared at the deep sky, beautiful, with soft and warm hues of yellow and orange, reminding him of his Jinn’s essence. He would give anything to join his Ifrit to the eternity, even if that meant to leave everything behind.

He was slowly falling asleep again, feeling the sun kissing his skin as the light shone through his windows, but he would not stop his search, even if his eyes tried to shut, he would fight to keep going. Salim took a sip of water and moved on.

He drove for hours, knowing that someday he would find his Ifrit; it didn’t need to be that day, but someday he would. With these thoughts in mind, he kept driving until he reached his own hotel again.

Defeated and heavyhearted, he stared at the floor. His soft lips bruised from an anticipation he could not hold back. He finally got up and walked to the front door, grabbing and turning the handle very carefully as he opened it.

Salim expected to see nothing on the other side, just a big white room with nothing but his newly bought furniture, but when he saw the Jinn’s face grinning back down at him, he let a gasp of shock out, his heart pounding like it never had been before.

“Y-you?” He squeaked, looking up at the man with wide eyes.

“I told you once that I do not grant wishes, but yours, I will always do.” The Ifrit murmured.

It took Salim a second to throw his arms quite tentatively around the Jinn and press his lips to his in a very loving kiss; one that the Ifrit eagerly returned.

“ ¹ _H-habibi_ …” – Salim whispered; his smile said much, but his teary eyes said more.

“ ² _Ya Amar_ … _Wahashtin_ i” The Jinn whispered in return.

Salim pulled back a little and looked up at his Jinn, ready to ask so many questions, but the Ifrit simply pressed a finger to his lips, wrapping his arms around his beloved human.

Suddenly there was nothing Salim could do but cling to the love of his life, pulling him closer, kissing him once more and letting his tongue trace over the Jinn’s lips, until they parted to welcome him inside.

He was safe; Salim was safe now and he knew that deep inside his heart. For the first time in months, he truly felt happy again, knowing that his beloved would never leave him no more.

Salim let out a small moan into the kiss, gasping as soon as the Jinn’s warm lips peppered kisses upon his neck, nibbling at the skin. His hands were hovering his beloved human’s waist, gently reaching for his belt.

They both sunk onto the couch, still kissing like they were drinking from the purest of the waters. Salim laid sprawled under his Ifrit, all soft limbs and wide eyes and lush, warm lips.

With a smile of hope, the Jinn gently kissed his way down the trembling form slowly, pausing to play with a soft nipple until it became stiff.

“ _Habibi_ …”- Salim blushed with the sudden contact.

“I’m yours and you’re mine…”- The Jinn whispered in reverence, almost as if it was a prayer.

Hours felt like minutes as they lost themselves onto each other’s embrace; their bodies were now as they should be, free from the barriers, free from judgments, completely bare.

With his palm against Salim’s chest and his lips on his throat, the Jinn felt home for the second time in his life.

Being home meant lying between his lover’s soft thighs, being impossibly close, deep inside, while his beloved’s hands kept him closer and closer. They were one all over again as the Jinn moved his body back and forth.

“P-please…. Please…”- Salim’s mouth begged between whispers.

Once again, the Jinn dropped his essence inside Salim, taking his beloved human to the Cosmos in reverence. He saw Salim as an equal in all forms and he felt like his lover was the piece of the soul he once had lost.

“You’re mine, I’m yours…”- The Jinn repeated between the sighs, his eyes burning flames, intense.

“P-please… Don’t leave me again…”- Salim pleaded; the tears forming into his beady eyes.

The Jinn simply smiled, stroking Salim’s beautiful face. “But I never left.” He said, pointing to his lover’s heart.

Salim was silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say. His Jinn never truly left him indeed and he, in fact, was never, ever alone. 

**The End**

 

* * *

 

 ** _¹ Habibi_**   means 'My Beloved' or 'my love'

 _ **² Ya amar**_ means 'My moon' and  ** _Wahashtini_** means ' I miss you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well :) I hope you guys liked it! I'm very hopeful for a second season! I really want Salim to find his Jinn again. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
